NiGHTS: the Accidental Dream
by NEO the Perfect Being
Summary: A girl named Min finds herself trapped in a strange world filled with bizarre creatures. She had no idea what's happening. As her inner turmoil increases, more people want to take advantage of it. Will she find the answers to why she's here? And what can she do to get out?
1. Chapter 1: the Accidental Dream

Chapter 1:  
The Accidental Dream.

*Min's point of view*

Hello, I'm min.

I'm a student from North America; I came to Japan for my 2nd semester of High School. My school is near a strange but tall building called the Twin Seeds tower, strange name too.

I'm a girl with long black hair, a brown half jacket over a black under shirt. I also had jeans and brown eyes. People say I'm unpleasant to be around, but who cares what they say? I'm me, and they should get over it.

I'm walking down a city corner, covered by the Blue sky overhead, a light breeze flying past my face. It was a quiet day here in twin seeds. I can't say much happens here either, besides the occasional car crash now and then. Right now, I'm on the way to get something to eat since school just let out.

That's when I saw two children a little younger than me, run past me. One was a boy with blue hair, and the other was a girl with pink hair.

As the pair ran past me, I oddly seemed to trip on thin air. It felt like nothing I ever felt before, almost metallic. I saw the concrete sidewalk coming toward me as I plummeted face-first to the ground.

WHACK!

...what...just...happened...

My eyes were shut. I felt like I was on stone floor, lying down.

"Where...am I?"

"You're at the dream gate my dear visitor..." a cultured American accent spoke.

I Shook my head in surprise. I swung my eyes open from it's previous shut state. My eyes caught the form of a red and black jester like form. He had two devilish like horns. He had a grayish face and long almost colorless legs. The figure seemed to be waiting for something, which I suppose was me.

"Who are you?" I questioned, I began to rub the back of my aching head. "What am I doing here?"

He chuckled lightly. "He was right, you are clueless about us. Can't say I'm not surprised though."

This mime wannabe was starting to annoy me already. I got up from my position, and I was now standing up.

"what's with you?" I sarcastically say to the jester. "I don't remember mimes being in the city."

"Your Not in your world visitor!" The maroon shaded nightmaren growled at me "How dare you belittle me to the title of mime, I am Reala, the lead general of Master Wiseman's army of nightmaren!"

This came as a big surprise to me. Wiseman? Nightmaren? Not of this world? What in the world is this guy blabbering about?"

"Wait..." I thought. "Nightmaren...as in nightmare? Oh I get it now! I'm sleeping aren't I? That fall must of made me go unconscious. Eh, at least I know you're not real."

"I assure you visitor I'm quite real." he said with conviction. "Observe."

He flew over to me and cut my arm with one quick blow of his sharp hands. I yelled in response. I felt...pain.

A wicked smile plastered on his face. "Now do you see? All I tell you is true." he flung his arms out as far as he could, like a beholding pose, chuckling. "Welcome to the Night Dimension my dear visitor!"

I looked up from my arm, whose pain was now going away, and glared at the nightmaren.

"Not a very warm welcome..."

"I'm not a 'warm' maren..." he retorted.

He held out his hand toward me, as he opened red colored rift behind him.

"Come visitor, I will answer all your questions when we see Master Wiseman."

I looked at him for a few seconds. Wait...I'm actually going to trust this insane mime with my life? Well... Who knows, he might be the nicest one here for all I know...

"Sure...Might as well." I say.

I walked toward Reala, whose eyes start to get a gleam in them as if he had found a jewel. His hand reached out toward me.

"Stop Reala!" a feminine American accent shouted.

A purple figure floated between Reala and me, she seemed physically similar to reala, but had shorter purple horns, purple legs, and a tan colored face with two large blue eyes.

"NiGHTS!" Reala exclaimed in surprise and hatred drenching his voice.

"Who is NiGHTS?!" I replied with confusion.

The purple jester turned to me with a grin. "Why, me of course."

I think... This NiGHTS Is a whole lot nicer than that Reala guy...

"NiGHTS...That visitor made it her choice to come with me, don't interfere!"

"Don't play that game with me Reala, you make it so obvious your tricking her, so just leave her alone and go back to Wiseman! Or do you remember what happened last time you fought with me about a visitor.

Reala's face cringed, like he was recalling a memory. "Erg...when i see Master Wiseman, I will have your traitorous head..."

Reala stepped back into the red portal he made behind him. Once out of view, the portal closed behind him, leaving no trace of him.

NiGHTS let out a satisfied grunt before turning to me.

"That's strange..." the purple jester spoke.

"You're one to talk..." I murmured.

"No, I mean...in your timezone...it's nearly noon." NiGHTS words were filled concern.

I gasped. "My body! What's happening? Where am I? Still on the pavement? What's going to happen to me?!"

"Easy easy...It's going to be okay." NiGHTS coaxed me while she waved her hands in front of me. "You'll be back in your body before you know it! Honest!"

This calmed me only a little. I was still inwardly freaking out at the thought that I could be dying in the real world, and not even know it!

NiGHTS tilted her head. "What's your name?"

"...Min.."

"hmm...Min...quite a weird name isn't it?" she smiled. "I like weird names!"

"...you're pretty bizarre yourself..." I mutter.

NiGHTS twirled up in the air chuckling gleefully, a flurry spark like lights following her movements.

"Say, you're a little old to be here." NiGHTS stopped her acrobatics and began to ponder. "Makes me wonder...how were you even able to appear here..."

"So...your not sure what to do either?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No... But, reala seemed to know a great deal on why you were here...this just smells of Wiseman's plot..."

"who's this...Wiseman?"

"he is the one who created Nightmare, Reala, and all of the other nightmaren, I had to stop his evil plot more than once before!"

"Well, what are we going to do?" I ask.

"I suppose I will have to confront Wiseman about this...if I can find him... I guess that I could-"

She stopped, and looked at me closely. "Wait a moment..."

She floated around me, carefully inspecting me.

"You have all of your ideya!" NiGHTS explained in shock. "But, how? There are so many questions I have about you Min."

"Same here..." I responded. "we could answer each others questions as we head over to someone who knows where Wiseman is."

NiGHTS grinned at me, pointing to twelve glowing doors. "Sure! I'll race you to that dream gate!"

"What are-"

She sped off, as I tried to catch up.

"No Fair!"

She giggled childishly as I ran her way.

Could I trust her?

Probably.

I just hope so. 


	2. Chapter 2: the Maren with a Mantle

Chapter 2:

The Maren with a Mantle

*Min's point of view*

"So...Ideya is emotional energy or something like that?" I spoke to NiGHTS who floated next to me as we walked around this strange bouncy... place.

"Just about, and you have all of them." She gleamed as she was now lying down in thin air, cross-armed. "Which is very strange, all dreamers at least lose 3 ideya on the way here.

"This...Dream dimension has all sorts of wacky logic."

NiGHTS chuckled softly. "Ha, you're not the first to say that min..."

I gave her a strange look. "You mean... You met others?"

Her eyes now had a certain gleam in them. "Oh, tons of people, but a certain four actually remember me and come here often."

"Who are they?"

"Oh let's see… there's Elliot, Will, Claris, and Helen."

"Huh, have they been to...where is this?"

"The Soft Museum." she said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah...there."

"Only two of them, Elliot and Claris, Elliot wasn't there for long though."

"Hey…Elliot and Claris? That sounds familiar…" I say trying to recall a distant memory. "Are they from my school?

"Is your school in Twin Seeds?"

I nodded my head, slightly surprised that NiGHTS even knew what Twin Seeds was.

"Then yes, they are from your school." She chuckled as she twirled around. "Now I know what Claris means by that 'one dark haired girl."

"She talks about me?"

"Not very much..But…-"

I interrupted her train of thought as a colorful object was seen far out in the distance.

"Hey NiGHTS, what is that?"

NiGHTS was now floating Standing upright as she floated and peered at what I was pointing at. It was an orange and yellow circus tent. It seemed to have some sort of music coming from it, it was hard to make out from where we stood here.

"That's his tent." NiGHTS stated.

"Really? I thought it would look more.. You know...intimidating."

We walked cautiously toward the brightly colored tent. I stopped before entering to look at NiGHTS, who gave me a nod, motioning for me to go in. I did so, flapping open the entrance.

Inside was very gigantic compared to the outside. It had blue and yellow designed floor tiles, red and purple cloth like roof. There were giant, murderous versions of well known toys scattered around the room, like colorful balls and a creepy jack-in-the-box. The toys were very unsettling, a guillotine being the most out of place.

"…I take it back…this place is an asylum with colors."

"Be careful Min, Jackle can be very unpredictable." NiGHTS warned.

Different colored lights were hanging from the ceiling. The lights acted like spotlights, following anything that moved, including NiGHTS and I. We went cautiously to the center of the room, where an announcer's voice was heard.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer's voice echoed. "We proudly introduce... The caped catastrophe, the Maren with a mantle, the king of cards! Jackle the Mantle!"

All the spotlights pointed toward a red curtain that flung open, revealing a caped jester, without a head! He had, as the announcer said, a mantle, and two orange horns that bent forward over his head unlike Reala or NiGHTS. His cape and inside his hat were pitch black, aside Jackle's floating eyes and mouth. His sharp diamond blue eyes peirced throught the darkness of his hat along with his white shark like teeth. His hat/horns were orange and decorated as the outside of his mantle was sporting oranges, yellows, and reds. but one of the more notable factors is that he hand no arms or legs! jus floating orange glove like ands and shoes. The nightmaren flung his mantle open and he let out a maniacal, borderline insane cackle of a laugh. Followed with cards that seemed to fly in several random directions.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That introduction always me laugh!"

Jackle's floating eyes gazed upon us in the center of the room, and his pupils grew fierce.

"NiGHTS! Well well, who did you bring this time? Another playmate?"

The caped maren, still illuminated by the spotlight, flew toward us. He stopped about two feet away from me, eyes locked into mine.

"Oh, it's you!" he seemed to become less fierce looking and more... Plotting. He leaned toward me, cape forming a hunch as he did so. His face was now half a foot from my face.

"Your even more amusing up close!" he cackled like a hyena.

"Get out of my face!" I growled at him.

Jackle's eyes glittered at the sight of my anger and giggled. twirling his mantle around, he floated slowly over to his guillotine. I can just feel the insanity in this room. perhaps this place IS an asylum...for this guy.

"You haven't said a word nighty NiGHTS." the cultured voice of Jackle echoed. "I thought you would have more to say to the king of catastrophe."

Jackle's dagger sharp fingers traced every detail to the guillotine as his back was still toward NiGHTS and I.

"For is that not why you are here?"

NiGHTS paused, trying to gather its words, almost as if she was trying to put them carefully.

"You're right Jack, there is a reason why i'm here."

Bored already, Jackle lazily turned his head toward some other disturbing 'toy' of his. "Oh Really? i would NEVER of suspected.…" his voice drenched in sarcasm.

I pushed NiGHTS aside, to her silent surprise, and announced to the insane orange figure. "YO! Jackle right? you better start coughing up some-"

This made Jackle really excited as his pupils became fierce once again as he sprinted toward me, or he would of been if he had legs. he stopped inches from me with that trademark toothy grin. "The only thing coughing here is you on your own fluids, heheh."

I froze in place, this guy is a wild card, What could I do or say to make him do something? if i said something wrong...I don't doubt that he would kill me!

"Min!" NiGHTS shouted as she dove between me and Jackle, shoving Jackle a few feet away as she took up a protective stance right in front of me.

"Awww...NiGHTS you are ruining all the fun. Its no wonder why I don't invite you to any of my parties."

"You're not getting to Min, lets make that clear right now."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that NiGHTS, i can think if many ways i can."

"Enough of that Jackle..." NiGHTS pleaded.

"Enough of what? be more specific."

"Being a psychopath!"

Jackle turned away from us again. "What you call being a psychopath, I call true genius!"

"Then if you are a genius..then maybe you could tell me." NiGHTS said, trying a different approach. "What does Wiseman want?"

"Old wise guy wants…. let's see... The world, ideya, obedience, you dead..." Jackle mocked.

NiGHTS tried to ignore that remark and tried to clarify more. "Jackle, tell me, what does Wiseman want with her?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what he'll do afterwards." His tone seemed very deceptive and uncaring toward the purple jester.

"That's not what I asked!"

"Oh, then you might want to be more clear next time." Jackle wound his head up to NiGHTS's face. "Your ignorance drowns out your voice."

"This guy is truly insane..." I sigh. "I doubt he'll do much good to us NiGHTS."

"Jackle..." NiGHTS growled. "Tell me what I want to know or I'll...do something about you!

Jackle waved his finger inches away from NiGHTS's face. "Tsk Tsk, NiGHTS You're starting to sound just like your twin." His finger poked the spot where NiGHTS's nose would be in a demeaning way.

Wait...twin?

NiGHTS seemed less tense at this, obviously forcing herself to ignore him and bite her tongue for now. "Then...could you show me to Wiseman?" NiGHTS muttered.

"Well of course!" Jackle exclaimed.

Nothing happened for about five seconds. NiGHTS put her fists on her hip and looked

the caped figure in the eye.

"Your not going to show him to me, are you?"

"Nope."

NiGHTS sighed, I couldn't blame her, this guy is very irritating.

"Oh, come now NiGHTS, don't act so irritated." Came the devious voice of the orange jester. "You know I'm always open to a deal..."

NiGHTS cringed and was hesitant to ask. "What... Sort of deal Jack?"

Jackle's pupils went to the left corner of his eyes. "Oh, nothing much my dear NiGHTS..." Jackle said slyly. He seemed to grab something in his sleeve.

"Just..."

Jackle lunged at NiGHTS with a playing card that had a blade on the end of it that was aimed at her neck, or where her neck would be, before stopping centimeters away. "A championship Poker game the Maren way!"

NiGHTS growled. "No way! I would never! Only a idiot would-"

"I'll do it." I say to the crazed nightmaren.

Jackle and NiGHTS looked in my direction.

"Min!" NiGHTS protested. "Have you realized what you've done?!"

Jackle ignored NiGHTS and flew toward me. "Ah! The visitor has some spirit! I like the feisty ones!"

I look at NiGHTS. "One game couldn't hurt, plus, in the mean time, you can get to Wiseman!"

"No!" NiGHTS shouted full of worry. "I will stay here to make sure something doesn't happen to you!"

She seemed to really worried about these card games of Jackle's... They really can't be that bad, could they?

"So lets get this game started shall we?" Jackle chuckled, as he floated high up in the air, spotlights following.

"The stage is set, the curtain is up, now it's time for the first act!"

A flurry of cards was thrust out from his floating hands, flying in a high circle above Jackle and myself, like a hurricane of games."Now visitor, let the games-"

"Jackle!"

Jackle was silent in shock, all of the floating cards fell motionlessly to the ground at once. The spotlights rushed towards the voice. They illuminated a red and black jester standing through the opening of the tent. It was Reala!

"What in Wiseman's name are you doing?!"

Jackle, NiGHTS, and I were all thinking the same thing.

"Oh crud."


	3. Chapter 3: Triple threat maren

Chapter 3:  
The triple threat Maren.

*Min's point of view*

"Oh crud."

Reala was definitely upset, as his arms were crossed at the entrance to the tent. Reala floated up to Jackle, and grabbed him by the collar of his mantle. Jackle found this humorous, since he easily was taller than Reala by a few feet at least. A amused chuckle escaped Jackle's mouth as Reala glared into his eyes.

"Why did you not inform me that the gifted visitor had come here Jackle?!"

Gifted visitor, what did he mean by that?

Jackle chuckled, obviously not intimidated by Reala. "Oh, I guess it must of slipped my mind."

Reala tightened his grip on the mantle and growled directly at Jackle's face.

"Why Wiseman creates such pathetic second class Maren like you, I will never understand."

Jackle gave him a 'are you kidding me?' look. "Oh, and your much better? I've lost to NiGHTS once, and you've lost...how many times? Four...five..."

Reala shoved Jackle out of his grasp with a growl, trying to cover up his own defeat, much to Jackle's amuzement.

"Whatever...I've been given orders from Wiseman for us both to defeat NiGHTS."

"How...exactly are we going to do that?" Jackle said, not too convinced. "We never won to NiGHTS before."

"That was when we were alone, plus..."

Reala suddenly stopped talking to Jackle as he heard the exit to the tent fold up, he immediately looked our way. NiGHTS and I tried to escape silently out the tent's exit while they were talking.

"Hey!" Reala shouted.

NiGHTS and I turned to one another and exchanged looks of surprise.

"It didn't work, run!" NiGHTS shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

We ran out of the tent, followed closely by Jackle and Reala, who rushed to float toward us. All we need to do is reach the dream gate, and we'll be home free. Unfortunately, I remember the dream gate being pretty far away, it'll be quite a hike to get there from the tent.

"Come back Nighty NiGHTS!" Jackle yelled toward us. "All I wants is a little fun! And your little visitor pet can finish that poker game! HAHAHAH!"

Jackle's cloak flew open, and his floating hands seemed to do fast throwing motions. I then figured out why! Swarms of bladed cards erupted from Jackle's Mantle. NiGHTS and ducked, dodged, and fled from the deadly projectiles. Many of these nearly nailed my neck, some even nicked me pant legs! Reala was slightly disapproving of Jackle's strategy.

"Jackle, you know we need them alive, right?"

"Oh I know what you guys want. But it think NiGHTS needs a hole in her back…or twenty!"

Reala sighed. "…Fine, maybe that will slide, but not a finger on the visitor, Master Wiseman will have my head for that!"

"Awww, alright."

The cards coming at me suddenly changed there direction to NiGHTS, who quickly realized that they have all turned to her. NiGHTS grinned that classic grin of his and flew directly up in the air, and the cards followed after her. She grabbed on to two of the closest cards and began slicing away at the other ones cutting them easily to pieces.

"GAAHHH!" Jackle screamed as floating arms and feet cowered. "My fleet of specially crafted cards! All of them torn apart by that savage NiGHTS! She will rue the day she had been created by Wiseguy!"

"It's Master Wiseman, Jackle." Reala stated. "Now stop weeping over your little card tricks and stick to your job!"

"Stop nagging me! Can you not see that works of art were ruined upon this day? It is surely a tragedy!" Jackle wailed, arm going over his helmet dramatically.

"You have literally Millions like them!"

Jackle snapped out of it. "That's not the point…"

"Jackle you fool! They're getting away!"

NiGHTS and I were now a few hundred feet from the dream gate, which would take us away from here. I hurried as fast my legs would take me, sprinting to it.

"Oh no you don't!" Reala shouted at us.

He thrust his hands inwards toward his stomach before quickly thrusting them outwards again, releasing a red aurora. After he had done that, a thick red portal appeared right in front of the dream gate.

We both halted in our tracks. The red portal shook with massive strength and roared at us pair. We can't get to the dream gate now! Just what is that thing?!

"Oh...so that's your trump Card." Jackle said half impressed. "I would of picked a nightmaren like Clawz instead though..."

A roar echoed throughout the soft museum as a serpent like creature emerged, flying out of the portal. It looked like a titanic tadpole with a giant head and a pair wings attached to it. It was much larger than any of us here, not to mention longer that all of us combined. It was blue, green, and white and had rows and rows of sharp teeth.

"Arise Gillwing!" Reala announced. "Master Wiseman needs you to be his hand of power! Now do not fail him!"

"We already know who it is!" Jackle and NiGHTS said in unison

Reala huffed. "Shut it! I am the general here!"

"WE ALREADY KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Jackle and NiGHTS said again.

Reala ruffled his head. "ERG! Forget it! Gillwing, Kill NiGHTS!"

With a roar, Gillwing charged at NiGHTS swiftly, flapping the wings on his head. NiGHTS was clever enough to fly over him, but Jackle threw another one of his bladed cards at NiGHTS and hit her with deadly accuracy, throwing her back to the ground where she was plowed over by Gillwing. NiGHTS was covered with bruises as Gillwing came for another pass. I sprinted toward NiGHTS, who was on the ground still in obvious pain.

"NiGHTS!" I shouted at her.

"Stop min! Don't come any closer!" NiGHTS shouted back as Gillwing came at full ramming speed.

I got right next to her and reached out my hand to help her up when Gillwing aimed to bite us. She took my hand as Gillwing began to dive and...

...

What is this...feeling? I was holding back Gillwing with both my hands...er...NiGHTS's hands...wait…NiGHTS's hands?!

It was indeed NiGHTS hands, not mine. It looked as though I had become NiGHTS. But, I was in control of the body. I had NiGHTS's bruises and everything, but they had begun to heal.

"Well…this is different.." I murmur.

"It's called dualizing min, the joining of me and a visitor. This joining usually grants me more power when needed. But I'm afraid even dualized I can not beat all three of them on my own." NiGHTS explained from inside my head. "But...something is different about this one."

Then, five ideya started to rotate around our body, they sparkled and dazzled when... A sixth ideya appeared!

"What is that?!" NiGHTS nearly shouted. "Min? What is happening?!"

"You mean you don't know?!"

The violet pulsating ideya flew into me along with the other ideya. The other colorful ideya were consumed into me, and I felt a bit more refreshed. But when the Violet Ideya was consumed…I began to gasp for air and cringed in pain. Flashes of black energy appeared as a purple aurora coated NiGHTS's body like a veil.

"There's the ideya we've been looking for!" Reala exclaimed. "Let's grab it!"

My mind was rushing with different uncontrollable urges and thoughts. I grabbed a hold of my head as I felt a throbbing heartbeat in my mind. This ideya…what is it doing to me?!  
"No!" I shouted in response.  
Only relying on instinct, I threw Gillwing's head off, and it flew right into Reala, throwing him into a nearby wall.  
Woah...this power...is this what dualization is? Or...is it the power of the sixth ideya?  
Gillwing's head grew back on Gillwing. This surprised me as flew over him. The new head looked identical to the last.  
"he grows heads back?!" I question NiGHTS, who's voice was slightly starting to fade. "This makes no sense at all!  
"Yes, Gillwing tends to do that. It's a dream world Min, you shouldn't expect logical things to happen. I know these nightmaren we've fought a few times, try letting me have control, I have a better chance of defeating them."  
Quickly nodding, I give NiGHTS control of her body with just the thought of it.. He didn't waste any time striking Gillwing's head off once again, but as it was reforming, she did something I didn't expect her to do. He picked up Gillwing up by the tail and swung the dragon around once before throwing the dragon tadpole toward Jackle.  
"GYAHHH!" Jackle screamed as he quickly covered himself with his mantle.  
Gillwing's head reformed right as he headed toward jackle, and he collided with the orange jester, shoving them both into a solid concrete wall.  
Gillwing fell to the ground after being rammed into the wall, howling in sudden pain. Jackle, who had a softened impact, arose from his crater weakly floating to Reala.

"The ideya is stronger than I once thought…" Jackle sighed at reala.

"That's the only intelligent thing you've said all day Jackle." Reala remarked. "That ideya is incredibly strong, even in the hands of that mere human girl. We cannot simply extract it it seems."  
"You try, your 'Master Wiseman's' favorite anyhow." jackle tempted a joke to Reala who huffed at the statement.  
"Fine…observe."  
Reala leveled himself to NiGHTS/my altitude, holding out his claw like fingers out.

"It does not have to be this way NiGHTS." Reala snickered. "simply hand over the special ideya and you both will not be harmed in any way or form."

"I will not give in! not to the likes of you, or anyone! Not you, NiGHTS, Wizeman, or anyone in this forsaken land!" I scream at Reala.

"Min?" NiGHTS spoke up, but still fading into white noise. "what are you…"

I felt myself have complete control of NiGHTS's body once more, and I gave Reala a sickening grin. I sped off toward him with tremendous speed and force, so he matched this and charged as fast as he could manage straight toward NiGHTS and I.  
"This is it NiGHTS!" Reala shouted as he reeled back his fist and let loose a punch aimed for my face.  
I caught his punch with one hand with ease, chuckling as I did so. His eyes widened fiercely, and he tried to break free of my grasp, to no avail. I suddenly chuckled uncontrollably with a malicious tone.  
"W-What are you?!" Reala's voice echoed with fear.  
I brought his fist down, before punching him square in the face, throwing him flipping to the ground about fifty feet away. I ordered my new body to float slowly toward Reala on his spot on the ground. When I got to him, I rolled him over until he was facing up. I readied my fist, as it began to glow with a hideous black auruora, ready to punch Reala one last time when-  
"Stop Min!" NiGHTS cried out from inside my head.  
I froze.  
What... What am I doing? I put my fist down slowly as the black energy started to subside and looked at my hands. Had I really done this? Why? Why is this happening?  
In my thoughts, NiGHTS and I undualized, we were separated into our own bodies. She was shuttering and my hands were trembling. This incident had obviously made us both fearful.  
Reala got up, grasping his arm in pain.  
"Well, looks like we were too late." came the disgruntled voice of the red jester. "Your special ideya...it has already become active."

"Pity." Jackle snickered. "There goes a perfectly good play toy."  
Jackle floated in front of Reala and put one hand on his cloak's rim. With one quick motion, he twirled it over Reala and himself. In an instant, they had completely disappeared.  
Gillwing, who was now a big ball with wings, looked absolutely terrified of us both and desperately flew away with his now somewhat stubby wings.  
Still trembling, I looked over to NiGHTS who, in turn, looked right back to me. What could we make of what had just happened here? I...  
I don't understand...


	4. Chapter 4: The Sixth ideya

NiGHTS the Accidental Dream:

Chapter 4: the sixth ideya.

*Min's point of view*

I looked at NiGHTS, who was just as shocked as I was about what happened.

"N-NiGHTS..." I try to speak. "I-I'm... So sorry."

"It's alright." she spoke, looking at every detail on his hands, as if she didn't believe all of that and just happened.

She looked over to where I stood, obviously noticing I was shaken to the core. NiGHTS floated toward me. She put her hands on his hips, confused, and wanting answers.

"What was that?" NiGHTS bluntly questioned.

I just looked back at my trembling fingertips. How could I explain this too someone...when I don't know what it is myself?

"I-I...don't know." I sounded weak. I hated sounding weak. I wanted to be strong, take nothing from anyone. But now...

NiGHTS came closer and put his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"Hey, It's alright Min, I'm here." NiGHTS tried to coax me, opening her arms up wide, offering a hug.

"...that's alright NiGHTS." I said, trying to keep any self respect I had. "I'll be fine."

She then huffed and floated upside-down next to me.

"You don't look fine." she said, still upside down.

I shutter at her words, what does she know? She hasn't known me for even a day, and she already thinks she can be all friendly with me!

I turned my back to NiGHTS, much to her surprise.

"What is it Min?" her voice filled with concern.

"...I just want to be left alone NiGHTS..." I spoke softly to him. "I don't want to hurt you or myself anymore."

"I know your upset about what just happened, but you don't have to do this, you don't have to be alone-"

"...leave me be."

"But, with all the nightmaren looking for-"

"I said I want to be left alone!" I shout at her. As I shouted, the power of the sixth ideya surfaced for a brief second, and purple electricity shot out from my body, and it settled down after a few moments.

NiGHTS seemed startled, but she seemed to understand. "...Alright Min, I'll let you be..."

And with that, she flew away from me. Good riddance, I wasn't getting anywhere with that purple goof anyway. But what will I do? I have to get out of this…place as soon as possible, who knows where my body is in the real world.

I started to run into the deep trees surrounding the soft museum. The bright green trees I ran through I noticed something with them. The more I ran, the darker the color they got. After nearly a minute of running into the tree line, the trees were now a deep shade of green, and a clearing was spotted a distance away.

I didn't appear to be in the soft museum anymore, I seemed to be In a thick forest, covered In greenery. There were several lost things scattered upon the ground, some broken toys here and there, a busted up music box, even a broken down rusty car.

The bright moonlight lit the forest up in dark shades of black, green, and brown. And the darkness hugged the forest like a blanket.

"Hello again...visitor." a familiar cultured voice spoke.

I turned around quickly an peered at the figure casting the shadow. It was non other than Reala, though he still had a few bruises and scratches from the fight.

"Hello Reala, how's the face?" I muse.

Reala drug his talons into the bark of a near bye tree, obviously outraged.

"Don't be so witty visitor." Reala growled. "NiGHTS isn't here any longer. You're all alone!"

I heard a growl from behind me, I quickly flipped my head around to see a glowing face on a nearby tree. It had a yellow, toothy grin, and red eyes will yellow coloring instead of the white of the eye.

Reala chuckled. "I see you noticed Clawz over there."

'Clawz''s body started to become visible. This cat was huge! It was at least twice as tall as Reala, had big muscly arms, a long tail, and two thick spikes coming from his shoulders. He was mainly black colored with orange stripes.

Clawz slowly climbed down the tree, a fierce growl escaping from his toothy snicker. This naturally made me flinch and step back from the black leopard like cat. This reaction only made Reala sneer.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say your afraid of him." Reala chuckled.

I glared into reala's eyes. "I'm not afraid Reala!"

Reala seemed utterly annoyed by my statement. While Clawz circled around me, Reala floated closer to where I stood, but was wary not to get TOO close, knowing how powerful the sixth ideya had become.

"Pity." Reala said in mock concern. "That would of things easier on my part."

I looked him over. "What do you want?"

"What I wanted before visitor, your special ideya."

I held back from insulting him and thought about my current condition. What...does he know of that...'special ideya?'

"It wasn't my choice to have this thing inside me, heck, I don't even know what it really is!"

"I know someone who does visitor."

"Don't try to trick me Reala, you showed up with that Mutated kitten thing of yours to steal my ideya." I crossed my arms.

"I am being truthful visitor, for Clawz, nor even I have the power to steal THAT powerful ideya."

"then why come at all?" I spat at the mime wannabe. "You can't steal it, and you've caught me in a bad mood, just go or I will tear those horns off of your pathetic head!"

My voice boomed at Clawz and Reala. Purple electricity erupting from my fingertips and a shadow aurora formed upon my entire body as I stomped my way toward him. Reala floated backwards in a hurry and rushed to say something to me.

"I wanted to persuade you to come with me to master wiseman, he knows all about this ideya."

This caught my attention, and I started to calm down, taking a hold on the sixth ideya for the moment.

"...he does?" I shook my head, trying to push it aside. "You won't get to me reala, it's obviously a trap."

"The only trap here visitor, is the one your currently fighting to stay In!"

I was quiet. What did he mean by that? I didn't speak for a spell, enough for reala to take a deep breath and start talking again.

"Your body In the waking world is unconscious visitor, your In a hospital room, seemingly In a coma. How long until they give up on you? Hmm? A day? Two? A year? You never know."

I was in shock. I never thought about it. Oh this is bad. VERY bad. Oh he's good, he's got me right where he wants me.

"...I don't know..."

Reala nodded his head. "yes, quite. That's why I showed up at the dream gate as soon as you had arrived. Master Wiseman wanted me to bring you back to the waking world. But guess who stopped me?"

"...NiGHTS..."

"Yes! NiGHTS! The rebel has been undermining Master Wiseman's work, Throwing people like you away like trash!"

I growled. I don't know if this guy is being completely truthful...or he is. Anything can happen In this world.

"But now that NiGHTS is gone, I can finally bring you to Master Wiseman, who will in turn bring you back to the waking world at the cost of the sixth ideya. Think about it, your ideya, for your life."

Reala put a hand behind himself, opening a red gateway behind himself.

"all you need to do visitor, is walk this way, and it's all going to get better."

I hesitated at first, thoughts of NiGHTS clouding by head. I quickly disregarded her, what would he know? She's just a rebel, right? Right. So I need to follow Reala...and I live.

I slowly walked toward Reala as he motioned to the gate. Alright... here I go.

Then, a familiar voice shouted.

"Min! What are you doing?!" NiGHTS shouted as she flew swiftly toward me.

"NiGHTS?" I blinked curiously.

"NiGHTS!" Reala growled. "Clawz, distract NiGHTS, come with me visitor, we must hurry!"

Clawz narrowed his feline eyes toward NiGHTS and stood on two legs, holding some sort of projectile with a fuse on it, which he lit, and threw at the awaiting nightmaren.

NiGHTS quickly tried to slow down, but he was too late, the projectile collided with her, and it exploded on contact, but NiGHTS seemed only somewhat injured.

I looked back one final time before jumping into Reala's portal, Reala himself soon following.

"MIN!" was the last thing I heard NiGHTS say before the portal closed.

Well. Only one way to go now. 


	5. Chapter 5: ThE Truth about min

Chapter 5: the truth about Min.

*Min's point of view*

The rippling sound of the portal reala made echoed throughout the void in which we appeared. I seemed to be in a high area In a dark realm of sorts.

There were dark, silky like walls in this place, lined with distortion like patterns that always changed. Far beneath me, was a white stone bridge leading to a huge altar that seemed a bit ridiculous in size.

I seemed to float down instead of falling from my high place, toward the bridge beneath me, Reala closely in tow.

I landed on the bridge with a Clank, which seemed to resonate throughout the dark void. Reala simply floated at my side.

"We are almost there visitor." Reala said with anticipation. "A little further, shall we?"

Reala gestured to keep going forward to the altar.

"What is this place Reala?" i inquired.

"It his the outskirts of Wiseman's throne room, The crown of nightmare itself."

"Well that sounds pleasant..." i murmured.

"Master Wiseman is not very pleasant, so why do you think it would be pleasant?" Reala spat at me.

"Hey hey, cool it clowny." I sighed.

Reala seemed like he was about to scream at me for that comment. But he but his tongue and gestured toward the giant altar ahead.

"let's go visitor, master Wiseman is no patient being either."

I reluctantly nodded my head as both of us walked toward it, a eerie feeling becoming more and more prominent as we did so.

We arrived in the throne room. Is had a more eerie feeling than the outside. There were floating pillars, rocks, clocks, and steel beams around the place. Four blue torches, around a central "throne" if you can call it that. The throne was a central ring, with a large podium underneath it, surrounded with blue torches and pillars of stone and spears of yellow light.

In the throne, was a large, caped figure. It was nearly thirty times the height of Reala, and had a grey metallic looking face atop the huge blue cloak. Six man sized hands floated around this entity, they were metallic like the face, and had huge sapphire eyes in the palms.

I watched as Reala bowed at the being, kneeling with one leg. I would not demean myself to such a degree so I simply crossed my arms.

"Master wiseman, i have brought the special visitor."

The giant cloaked mass stirred as two of the hands floated down toward Me, flying past Reala completely. The twin eyes centered on me.

"WELL DONE, REALA..." Wizeman boomed. "NOW I DON'T HAVE TO OBLITERATE YOU..."

Reala flinched at these words, but tried not to vocalize what he was thinking. I scowled up at wiseman.

"Listen Wiseman..." i was saying. But i was interrupted when the hands towered over me, disturbingly close.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TALK WITH A SUPERIOR BEING, RODENT!" Wiseman roared as the eyes scowled at me.

"please Forgive her Master, she does not know anything about this world..." Reala defended me, which was almost admirable.

"I WILL GRANT THIS REQUEST TEMPORARILY REALA...VERY TEMPORARILY." and with that, the hands grew slightly more relaxed as his hands held back the burning anger he was feeling.

I began my sentence once more. "Wiseman..."

Noticing his anger boiling again, i quickly corrected myself.

"MASTER wiseman..." i corrected. "Reala was telling me that you knew of the sixth ideya, and he also said you could bring me back to the real world."

Wiseman let out a short lasting laugh that seemed to echo throughout the realm. His tone didn't seem angry. It seemed interested but slightly amused.

"MAKE NO MISTAKE HUMAN, THE RULER OF NIGHTMARE CAN DO ANYTHING HE SO WISHES." He bellowed. "BUT THE QUESTION IS...WHY WOULD I?"

I gasped as i stepped back from him, to glare directly at Reala, who was still kneeling.

"I knew it!" i yelled at the red jester. "I knew from the start it was a trap!"

"NOT QUITE HUMAN..." Wiseman's hand blocked my view of Reala. "I WILL BRING YOU BACK TO THE HUMAN WORLD."

Reala floated right behind me. "You remember when i said i cannot remove your sixth ideya? I brought you to the only being i know who can remove it, Master Wiseman himself! That was a part of the agreement."

"but how did it get there in the first place?! How did this all happen? You said you would provide answers! THAT was part of the agreement" i shouted at wiseman.

"I WILL FORGIVE YOUR OUTBURST, NEVER REPEAT THAT OR YOU WILL BE DESTROYED."

Reala was slightly distressed by Wiseman's tone, and decided to plead once more to the caped mass.

"Master Wiseman, you are displeased with unintelligent beings. So why not teach one, so her presence does not soil your Devine majesty of course."

Wiseman seemed to be silent for a few moments, obviously in deep thought. Wiseman then looked down toward me with his hands.

"THIS REQUEST SEEMS WORTH A TEST."

A loud shining sound was heard as all the hands formed a circle in front of wiseman's body.

"YOU WILL LISTEN WELL HUMAN."

All six hands released a giant pulse of dark energy, which consumed everything around us, even Reala and i. Everything around me was dark for two seconds, before a burst of color and light came into view.

It was a hospital room, with a woman and a man inside it. The woman was I'n a hospital gown and was cradling a baby. Wait...is that-

"YOU WERE BORN A SPECIAL CHILD HUMAN." Wiseman began. "EVEN FROM YOUR CREATION, YOU WERE DIFFERENT."

The scenery changed into a playground, that looked as if it was next to a schoolyard. There was me and a eight year old, sitting at a table, alone of course, glaring at the playing children.

"YOU NEVER FELT THE SAME WAY AS YOUR FELLOW HUMANS. YOU HATED THERE HAPPINESS. YOU KNEW YOU STOOD OUT FROM THE VERY START."

I looked around the playground, and i saw something i haven't noticed at the time. Jackle was on the top of the school roof top, watching me as a child with his signature smile.

"MY NIGHTMARENS HAVE WATCHED YOU SINCE YOU WERE BORN HUMAN. YOU COULD NOT OF SEEN THEM, BECAUSE YOU NEVER VISITED THE DREAM GATE, I BLOCKED THAT OUT WITH MY POWER."

I looked at wiseman. "...H-How?"

"THE NIGHTMARE SEED." he bellowed. "I IMPLANTED YOU WITH A SPECIAL DESIGN OF MY CREATION. IT TOOK DECADES TO PLAN, YOU SHOULD BE HONORED TO BE TRUSTED WITH IT."

"I'm your tool?!" i shout at him.

"NO, YOU ARE SIMPLY THE WORTHLESS HUMAN THAT CARRIES THE SEED, THE IDEYA YOU HAVE IS THE FINAL FORM OF THIS SEED. THAT IS WHAT I DESIRE. ONCE I HAVE IT, I WILL HAVE NO USE FOR YOU."

"Wait..." i thought. "if i couldn't come to the dream gate, how come I'm here?"

"YOU TRIPPED ON SOMETHING... CORRECT?" he said with a evil chuckle. "MY HAND HAD TRIPPED YOU! YOU COULD NOT HAVE SEEN It, GIVING NE THE PERFECT TIME TO STRIKE!"

I gasped, retreating backwards instinctively. I grunted as i clenched my fist tightly, growling escaping my lips.

"You have ruined my entire life from the very beginning." i said, head facing the ground. "Controlling my life, my happiness, my very emotion, just for you to use as your little tool..."

I jerked my head up, glaring directly into Wiseman's many eyes.

"I will never forgive you Wiseman, and you will never have your ideya, I promise you that!"

The area around us turned from the playground, back into the throne room of the Nightmare king. As it morphed back, Wiseman laughed whole-heartily at my outburst.

"BUT THERE IS NOTHING TO BE DONE HUMAN." he bellowed. "YOU ARE ALREADY IN THE MITS OF YOUR DESTRUCTION!"

"I may be in your turf Wiseguy." I growled. "But I can try to win!"

All SIX of the ideya appeared around my body. My body was covered in a shadow colored fog again that seemed to stay wherever I moved. Reala stepped back from the brawl as Wiseman and I had a glare-off with Him.

"GRAAAAAAHHH!"

I screamed as I rushed toward wiseman, first by running, then after a few seconds, I began to rise toward him, like a plane on a airstrip. The Sixth ideya irradiated erratically around my right hand as I got near wiseman.

I drew back my right hand when I got close to head chest, and I delivered my blow, thrusting my palm into his caped chest.

I was met with a yellow glowing shield, that seemed to form around him. It was difficult to break through at first, but I managed to bust through it, but planted a solid punch onto Wiseman's Chest, or where it would have been.

"NGGGHHH..." Wiseman responded to his pain.

Dark electricity filled the spot that I had punched, shocking the intimidating form that was Wiseman.

"Master Wiseman!" Reala shouted.

Wiseman's form was slouched over, recovering from the hit as I landed back on the stone where Reala floated over.

Wiseman began to rise back to his normal stature, although making it obvious that the pain he had was serious.

"NGH...REALA...NOW!"

Reals quickly grabbed a hold of my body, trying to hold me still as the dark aurora around me began to intensify.

"Reala, you will be disintegrated if you go against me!" I shouted at him.

Then, all of Wiseman's hands flew down from his body toward me. They formed a wide circle around my body while reala held me still. I was about to destroy reala when he surprisingly let go, and flew over me a few yards.

The titanic sized hands rotated around me as they released some sort of black energy that circled around me. The darkness was almost painful as they attacked me like a pack of rabid wolves.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. "What...are you doing to me?!"

"SIMPLY TAKING BACK WHAT BELONGS TO ME!"

My eyes flew open.

The sixth ideya!

He was taking it!

"No! I won't...let you..."

"Its to late visitor!" Reala snickered. "It's already mostly extracted!"

I tried to fight it, but I knew what Reala had said was true. The shadow aurora made by the sixth ideya began to fade away, as my body began to feel weak. What I saw I wish I hadn't. The sixth ideya itself was rising out of my body right into the awaiting hands of Reala.

The sixth ideya seemed painful for Reala to touch, but he pained through it, as he took the ideya to Wiseman's form.

"M-Master Wiseman." Reala said in pain. "Quickly, it burns."

The six hands stopped there rotation around me and they grabbed a hold on the Violet colored orb above me. I collapsed on the ground, as if a part of my soul was missing.

Wiseman brought the ideya close to himself and quickly shoved inside of himself. Wiseman Began to moan in pain as his body began to irradiate and vibrate as the ideya grabbed a hold on his body.

"REALA!" Wiseman shouted. "IT BURNS!"

"Hang in there Master Wiseman!" Reala comforted. "you'll be alright!"

Wiseman swatted Reala away like a bug as he began to scream in pain.

...

...Doctor...

...She's waking!


End file.
